Nobody needs Somebody
by Halcyon Disturber
Summary: RoxasXNamine:Roxas'summer is ruined by a punishment worse then death, he is forced to work at a girls camp as a jr. counciler. There he meets Namine and does&says a bunch of moronic and stupid things to get her affection.My first romance fic R&R.YA CH8 UP
1. My Life Sucks!

**Nobody needs Somebody**

Hello, I was motivated to (in other words I was bored) try my hand at romance fics.

This story is about Roxas finding out he has feelings for Namine, and all the stupid things he does and says to get her affection XD

If this goes well then I'll make more chapters. If it doesn't, I shall never think of writing romance again.

Me:Anyway time for the disclaimer Whoo hoo! (Does little disclaimer dance)

Special guest, take her away!

Roxas:Whoo baby! A fic about me?! I'm finally in a fic!

Me:Yes we all know that but right now you gotta say the disclaimer.

Roxas:What's a disclaimer?

Me:OMG, and you wonder why I never used you in a fic before? Nevermind I'll just get Namine to do it.

Roxas:Namine!? OMG, is my hair okay? How do I look? Do I have anything in my teeth?

Me:Okay while he's babbling I better say the disclaimer or it'll never be done. I own nothing about Kingdom Hearts.

Roxas:Are my pants dirty? Do I smell okay? Why aren't you answering man? Who are you talking to?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter one: "My life sucks"

Roxas lay in his bed on a cold monday morning. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night because of Hayner and Pence sleeping over.

"Oh man I'm tired" he yawned "Next time those two sleep over, they aren't allowed to have any sugar".

He rolled over and got off the bed. Maybe some breakfast and a shower would help wake him up.

Unfortunately all he had to eat was some old bran cereal, and when he got in the shower he found that his dad had used all the hot water (Once again).

"Oh boy, I can already tell its gonna be one of those days" he said to himself and he was right.

He missed the bus to school, so he was late to his first hour class. Fell asleep in gym (While he was climbing the ropes). Fell asleep again at lunch, so he woke up to find everyone laughing at him as he found he had used his soup as a pillow. And in his eighth hour class, his annoying cousin, Sora, wouldn't stop asking him the answers for a test.

"Hey, Roxas, what's the answer to #17?" he said, thinking no one noticed his big mouth.

"Sora I told you already, I'm not helping you cheat just because you were playing that Kingdom Hearts game instead of studying!"Roxas whispered as quietly as he could.

"I can't help it man. That game is just so cool! And the main character seems so familiar" Sora said, acting like he should be pitied.

"Well maybe this will teach you to study like the rest of us!" Roxas spoke through his teeth.

Of course his teacher caught him and thought he was cheating.

"Is there a problem here, Mr. Roxas?" she said in her sickeningly sweet tone.

"No, Ms. Leficent" Roxas said as calmly as he could.

"Well there _seemed_ to be a problem" she cooed "But I guess I must have imagined you asking your friend what the answers were" the sentence just oozed sarcasm.

"What?! I wasn't asking him about anything!" Roxas barked "He was the one asking me about the answers for _every_ damn question, don't blame me because he was to much of a dumb ass to study!"

"Mr. Roxas! How dare you use such vulgar language in _my_ classroom!" she screeched "And blaming poor innocent Sora for what you did! I want you out and down in the principal's office **NOW**!

"Fine I would rather be suspended then have to sit here and look at your ugly face all day!" Roxas yelled so loud that the people in the next class heard him through the wall, he new it because he could here their wows and ooohs and "Boy, he is gonna get chewed out for that one".

With a final ear splitting "OUT!" from his teacher, he was down the hall to the office.

As he sat there for his turn, he thought this was what the criminals on death row felt like.

His thoughts turned to his teacher, they had never really liked each other. She loved his kiss up, goodie two shoes cousin, Sora, who would rat anyone out to her. She was a cruel woman, she was pale and sinister looking. She never missed a chance to humiliate or punish a student for anything. That's why it was his goal to give her the most trouble he could in the school year. Whoopie coushins, spiders(She seemed kind of pleased about that),he had even gotten her car on the roof once, lets just say he new a guy…

After what felt like an eternity he was finally called in to the principal's office.

The moment he sat down the principal sighed. "Roxas, not again".

"It isn't my fault Mr.Wise!" Roxas complained to the old man, his name was actually Ansem, but everyone called him Mr. Wise on account of his age and knowledge.

"Lemmee guess, was it Sora again this time? Or was it just that the teacher was being a jerk?" he asked in a 'gimee a break' voice.

"It _was_ Sora! That little jerk was asking me the answers to a test and **I** got in trouble for it! I didn't even tell him any of the answers!" Roxas whined.

10 minutes passed as Roxas ranted about what had happened, Mr. Wise finally let out a big sigh "Roxas, we can't keep doing this. You've been suspended 18 times this year alone! If you get suspended one more time after this and I mean _one_".

He held up his index finger. "I will have no choice but to expel you!".

"But Mr. Wise, I told you I didn't do it!" Roxas wailed.

"Maybe so, but you did use profane language **and **insult a teacher. That is on the grounds of suspension in my book" he said.

"What book are you reading?!" Roxas snapped at him.

Mr. Wise looked at him in surprise. "Roxas, your in enough trouble as it is" he said calmly.

"Can I just take my suspension slip and go?"Roxas asked coldly.

"Well actually, I don't believe suspension is working on you" Mr. Wise said. "All suspension does is get you out of school for a little vacation. What would you learn from that?"

"That if I get in trouble I get a few days off" He thought in his head, but decided not to push his luck any further.

"No, I have something else in mind. Since it is almost summer vacation, I cannot think of a better punishment then taking that away" Mr. Wise spoke as calmly as possible.

"Take away my summer vacation?! Why don't you just shoot me in the head?!" Roxas yelled.

"Your not gonna make me take summer school are you?!" He said, almost having a heart attack at the thought.

"No, no, I wouldn't ruin the teachers vacations" he said.

"No, you will be working at a summer camp as a jr. councilor". He put simply.

"Wait a second, I didn't even agree!" Roxas yelped.

"Well, its either that or you can have summer homework to make up for all of the things you've missed, all of the math and French and geography " Mr. Wise gave him a 'I would pick the first option' look.

"Fine, I'll work at the stupid camp" Roxas said flatly.

"I suspected as much. Now all you need to know about the camp is in here" He handed Roxas a pamphlet with pictures of kids playing jump-rope and swimming and all kinds of things. He read the top with the camp name.

"Camp Happy Heart?" He said with a smirk "What a girly name!" he laughed out loud.

"Yes that's because it's a girls camp" The old man grew a huge 'I've screwed you over kid' smile on his face.

"What?! You must be joking!" Roxas looked at the pictures and saw that all of the children were girls "If it's a girls camp then I can't go!" he had the old man now!

"Many of the counselors there are young men" he said with a chuckle.

Roxas just looked at him with a mixture of loathing, confusion, and sadness.

Finally Mr. Wise spoke "Well, enjoy your summer, Roxas! He said with a smirk.

Then the bell rang.

Roxas grabbed his things and went outside. He plopped down on a bench.

"I was right, it's been one of those days" he mumbled to himself.

He looked at all of the other students walking past, ready to start their summer vacations next week.

"My life sucks".


	2. Awkward Moments

**Nobody Needs Somebody**

Disclaimer:Whoohoo! In only 4 days after posting it I have three reviews!

Okay then, I hope I get more readers then just the three of you XD sorry.

Me:Anyway special guest time! WHEEEE!

Laxeaus:What in the name of hell are you doing?

Me:Dancin'

Laxeaus:Stop it, that's annoying! (He holds up his hammer thingy)

Me:Wow…stop, hamma' time! Haha!

Laxeaus:Damnit! I'm warning you!

Me:I'll only stop if you read this! I'ma big shot! There's no doubt!

Laxeaus:RoxasRoxOutloud is so poor that he has to save up to be poor so of course he can't own a multi million dollar making franchise.

Me:Good job, on with the fic! Just for a minute lets all do the bump!(Keeps dancing)

Laxeaus:Damn you! (BOOM!)

Me:Owch… okay I'm gonna go and rearrange my spine back into order. Enjoy the fic.

P.S. Longest chapter I've ever written for anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter2: Awkward moments

The last week just flew past. Roxas was suspended **and** his parents were forcing him to work at that stupid summer camp. They said it would help mellow him out or something.

"There has to be _ something _illegal about this" he mumbled to himself as he lay in bed. "They can't actually force me to work at a girls camp right? I mean there _is_ a reason that we have separate camps and bathrooms".

On the last day before summer vacation started Roxas had to get packed to go to hell, I mean the camp.

"God damn! I can't believe they're actually making me do this!" he growled through his teeth.

"I better say goodbye to Hayner and Pence before I go. Because I'll either die, or commit suicide over the summer" he spoke to himself.

As he walked up to the usual spot where they hung out he remembered Mr. Wise and the evil trick he had pulled. "Ya your gonna be sorry old man" he said "Because when I get back, it'll be all out war".

Roxas found Hayner and Pence playing darts in the back alley. Pence was complaining because Hayner was distracting him when he shot. "Damnit, Hayner! Stop talking about my mom!" he whined.

"Well man she is kinda fat" Hayner chuckled.

"That's it, you wanna go?" Pence balled up his fists and looked ready to swing.

"Guys, guys, guys! Gees, I can't leave you alone for a minute can I?" Roxas held them back so they wouldn't tear each other apart.

"Oh hi, Roxas, when did you get here?" Hayner asked completely surprised.

"Never mind that, I just came to say goodbye".

"Goodbye? Where are you going?"

"I'd rather not talk about it…" Roxas' head drooped and his shoulders slumped.

"Yeah, me and Pence have to do a real boring job this summer"

"Boring?" said Pence "Were lucky man! Think of it!" Pence drooled.

"Say what you want man, I'd rather be going on vacation" Hayner mumbled.

"My job isn't boring, it's like hell" Roxas' joked. They all started to laugh.

"Okay, well I guess we'll be seeing you" said Hayner.

"Yeah, if I make it through the summer" Roxas thought.

Roxas' walked out and Hayner and Pence resumed their game "Hayner, how could you think working at a girls camp was boring?" Pence asked astonished "Think of all the hotties there".

"Whatever man, you need to concentrate on the board" Hayner said pulling a dart out of the clock on the wall.

The last day of freedom was over, Roxas' tried to sleep but he couldn't, he was contemplating running away when finally he drifted off.

He had a dream that night. That he was at the camp already. But something was wrong.

"Hi, Roxanne!" a Brown haired girl said as she skipped along.

"Hello, Roxanne!" another girl said as she walked by.

"What in the hell is wrong with you people, my name is Roxas!"He yelled. Then he noticed his voice was much higher then usual.

He ran over to a lake near the camp and peered into the water, but instead of seeing his reflection, he saw a blond haired girl staring at him. He moved his arm, she moved hers. When he nodded his head, she nodded back.

"Oh…My…**GOD**!" Roxas screamed "What in the hell happened to me!?"

Then he heard a voice behind him say "Hi Roxanne, how about a kiss for your boyfriend?"

Roxas turned just in time to see some strange dude leaning towards him, and he was getting closer, closer, CLOSER! "AGHHHHHHHH!" Roxas yelled as he fell out of his bed and crashed to the floor.

He lay there, making sure he wasn't being raped by the guy in the dream. "That was a close one" he sighed.

The day finally came, Roxas got on his knees and begged his parents one last time not to make him do this. But they had heard it to many times to care.

"I swear to god, they will all pay" Roxas mumbled to himself on the bus.

He had learned from past experiences that you always sit at the back of the bus to avoid detection, and that you always sit on the right side because the left side was the girls domain.

Well on this bus there was no right and left side, they were all girls. And all of the girls on the bus were staring at him with a look of confusion and surprise.

"Hello!" one of the girls said as she smiled down at him from the top of a seat "My name is Olette, what's yours?"

Roxas didn't want to answer, he just wanted to fade away into the darkness (Kinda sounds familiar XD)

And disappear. "Roxas" he mumbled to her finally.

"Roxas, huh? Well its nice to meet you Roxas. Are you going to be working as a councilor?".

"Please, just don't talk to me" he said irritably.

"Wow, sounds like someone is a little grumpy" she said with a giggle "Well I hope the other councilors are as cute as you" she winked at him and then turned around again.

Roxas began to blush "Damn girls!" he thought "Why do they always gotta' make everything so embarrassing?".

The rest of the ride was quiet, every now and then he would get another girl that would turn around and wave at him with a little giggle. Making him blush worse. He buried his head in his bag so he wouldn't have to see them staring at him anymore. But he could still feel their eyes on him every few minutes.

The sun was setting when they finally got to the camp. Roxas was tired from the long ride and was ready to find his cabin and go to bed, when an announcement came on over the intercom in the middle of the ring of cabins.

"All campers and any new councilors please report to the outside mess hall. All campers and new councilors. Thank you". He could've sworn he had heard the voice somewhere before.

"Great, now all I gotta' do is find the mess hall" Roxas said to himself.

"Hey Roxas! You need some help?" It was Olette again.

"No I'm perfectly fine" he said.

He started walking away.

"Well if your fine then why are you walking away from the mess hall?" she asked with a giggle.

"Well uhh…" Roxas didn't know what to say.

Olette giggled again and then walked away.

"Damn, girls really do always make everything so embarrassing" he thought.

He followed a group of girls to the mess hall, trying to stay out of site the whole time.

When he got there he sat down on a bench with some other guys who he guessed must be the other councilors.

Then a lady went up to the booth on the stage and said "Would all parents please go, we don't want you anymore!" Everyone laughed.

Then all of the guys stood up and walked off and Roxas was alone once again, with all of the girls giving him strange looks and giggling again.

Then the lady said over the giggles "Will all the new counselors please come onto the stage?".

Roxas waited but no one else was getting up. Finally he stood up and shuffled to the stage.

He was all alone up there. He started to here giggles and whispering, he saw girls waving and winking at him. He was trying not to blush. It was bad enough he was about to die from a heart attack, he didn't need to die of embarrassment to.

Just then Roxas heard a familiar voice "Sorry were late, the bus driver took a wrong turn".

Then another four boys came walking up to the stage followed by three men.

"Hayner, Pence!" Roxas said.

"Oh hey Roxas, what are you doing here?" Hayner questioned.

"The old man forced me"

Then the woman at the booth cleared her throat, which if she was anything like a teacher, meant "Shut up so I can talk damnit!".

"If everyone would be quiet I would like to introduce our councilors" she said in a sweet voice.

Everyone fell immediately silent, it was kind of creepy.

"First here are our main councilors" the woman said as she gestured to a tall man with silver hair.

"Hello" he said in a flat voice "I am Sephiroth Shimatsu(Had to make one up), you may call me Mr.S or Mr. Shimatsu. If you obey the rules then we shall get along just fine. If you don't I can be your worst nightmare".

Roxas wasn't sure he would like this guy very much, he sort of freaked him out.

"Gees, what the hell is up with him?" Hayner whispered.

"Maybe he ran out of hair conditioner" Roxas said out of the corner of his mouth.

They both had to bite they're toungs to keep from laughing.

Then next was another tall man with spikey brown hair and a scar going across his face.

"Hello everyone" he said with a smirk "My name is Squall Leonheart, I'd like it if you would just call me Leon".

Finally they got to the third man he had spikey blond hair like Roxas' only his was much spickier.

"My name is Cloud Strife…call me Cloud" he seemed kinda pissed and yet calm all at the same time.

Then they started introducing the jr. councilors. The first was a rough looking guy named Seifer.

Then there was a Jamaican dude named Wokka, he looked like an athlete.

Then of course there were Pence and Hayner and finally Roxas.

After the introductions were through the lady asked if anyone had any questions for the new councilors.

A few girls raised their hands and the announcer lady chose one. It was Olette!

She said she had a question for Roxas.

"Okay…" Roxas mumbled.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Olette asked with a smile.

Roxas just blushed.

"Well do you?" she Asked again. A whole bunch of the girls leaned forward to listen.

"No…"Roxas finally managed to say.

Then he heard a lot of excited whispers.

"Way to go Roxas!" Pence mumbled.

"Damn" he thought to himself "Why do girls have to embarrass you? It's gonna be a long summer".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He meets Namine next chapter. Now go down to the left corner of the screen and click the little purple button.


	3. The Fallen Angel

**Nobody Needs Somebody**

Disclaimer: Hello, thanks to XxRandom-Spectre-KunoichixX and XedarlesFangirl for being my new reviewers.

I am updating today because I'll be gone for around a week or more starting tomorrow.

Me:Anyway special guest time!

Sephiroth:What?

Me:I need you to read the disclaimer.

Sephiroth:RoxasRoxOutloud owns nothing.

Me:Wow…that's all?

Sephiroth:What do you mean?

Me:Well usually before the fic starts I get hurt or in an argument or I hurt someone else or something.

Just then Cloud walks in

Cloud:AhHa! So this is where you've been hiding! And you've been helping him!

Cloud cuts my body in half and then Sephiroth flies away with Cloud chasing after him.

Me:Alright, closure! I mean, OW! On with the fic. Anyone know the # for 911?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch3: The Fallen Angel

Roxas woke up in his cabin the next morning. He had never really noticed how loudly Pence snored before.

He got up out of bed and threw some clothes on. It was still pretty early out because the sun hadn't even risen yet.

"I guess I'll watch the sun rise" he said to himself.

He walked down to the lake and sat there on a rock near the shore, waiting for the sun to come up.

After about ten minutes or so it started getting brighter out and finally the sun came up over the trees across the lake.

He looked down the side of the shore he was sitting on and was surprised to find someone else there to.

It was a girl with blond hair, she was wearing a white dress and she was staring at the opposite shoreline.

It looked like she was drawing something.

Roxas sat there for awhile just staring at her wondering if she would leave without even noticing him.

Of course things didn't quite turn out that way.

The rock he was sitting on apparently wasn't as sturdy as he had thought. It lurched forward, sinking into the mud and making Roxas fall headfirst into the lake

"Damnit!" Roxas yelled as he stood up soaking wet "Oh crap".

He looked over and saw that the girl was now staring at him.

"Maybe she wont come over. Maybe she'll go back to her drawing" he thought.

But of course she got up off of the shoreline and started to walk over to him.

"Why me?" He whispered to the sky "Can't you pick on someone else for a change?"

"Hello" the girl said in a cheery tone, she had a beautiful voice.

"Hi…" Roxas said to her, embarrassed that he was soaking wet.

He turned around and looked at her. When he did his heart nearly stopped.

She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Did you hurt yourself?" she asked.

"Umm…no uh I'm fine" he couldn't speak right for some reason.

The girl just giggled and said "That happened to me once".

Roxas just stood there like a post and stared at her.

"Hello, are you there?" she said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh uh sorry" Roxas new he was as red as a tomato right then.

"Its okay" she said with a smile.

"Say something Roxas!" he thought to himself.

"Umm that's a nice sketchbook you have" he said "Nice one you freakin' idiot!" he thought.

"Oh, you like drawing to?" she asked surprised.

"Me? No. I suck at drawing" he told her.

"You wanna see some of mine?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh uh sure" he said as he took the book from her.

He was amazed at the great detail of the drawings, he found the one she must have been doing just then.

It looked exactly like the shoreline right when the sun came over the trees. The light was glinting of the water, the trees looked so real he could have sworn the leaves were blowing in the breeze.

"Wow" is all that he said.

The blond giggled and asked "Do you like them?"

"They're incredible!" he said to her.

"Thank you" she said with a smile.

"What's your name?" she asked with a curious look.

"Oh umm my Roxas is name, uh I mean, my name is Roxas" he said stupidly.

"My name is Namine, it was nice meeting you Roxas" she said as she started to walk away.

She turned around and said "Maybe we'll see each other again".

"Oh well uh ya that'd be great err uh good" why was he having this problem with forming words?!

She giggled and then walked off through the trees toward camp.

Roxas just stood there for awhile thinking about what had just happened.

"What the hell was my problem? That's never happened with any other girl I've talked to".

He decided he should go back to the cabin before the other councilors came to wake them up.

He walked back to the cabin and plopped back into his bed.

He thought about that girl and wandered which cabin she was in. He hoped he would see her again.

"Namine…" he said softly "She's an angel".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okie-Dokie Ch3 gone and done with. I'll try and post chapter four earlier then a week.


	4. The She Devil

**Nobody Needs Somebody**

Disclaimer:Okie-Dokie, my dad has been working on my computer for awhile so I couldn't update, but its all good now. **Also if your reading this, James, then I need to say that you don't need to call me when I have new reviews and stuff. I'll look at that myself. (**He is my friend in real life, he lives down the street from me)

Thanks to demon dragon angel and Coolystar89796 for being my new reviewers!

Me:Disclaimer! Special guest! Whoop!

Me:…Oh Shit!

Crazy Frog: Bring Ding Didi ding ding bom bom didi bom bom!

Me:Die damn you, die!

Crazy Frog: Bom bom bom Whee!

I bust out my magnum

BLAM BLAM BLAM!

Crazy Frog:…

Me: I hate that fucking frog! Anyway on with the fic!

Crazy Frog:Ding!

BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM…BLAM!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch4: The She Devil

Roxas woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to go. Unfortunately that didn't last very long.

He actually had to do paperwork for all of the things going on in camp. Amount of kids, supplies being received, that sort of thing.

"I guess I should have expected as much" he mumbled.

He finally finished about half way through breakfast so he went and met up with Hayner.

"Where's Pence?" Roxas asked surprised he wasn't at breakfast, he had never seen Pence to miss breakfast.

"Oh you know, tryin' to see how many girls numbers he can snag before lunch" Hayner said with a mouthful of eggs.

"Oh" is all Roxas said, he wasn't really paying attention. He was more interested in the table at the corner of the mess hall, or should I say someone at that table.

"Hello? Roxas?" Hayner said waving his hand in front of his face "Anybody home…nope guess not".

He looked over at the table to see why his pal was zombified and he saw the reason instantly.

"Oh, nice on Casanova!" Hayner said punching him in the arm "Roxas got himself a girl!".

Pence came walking in and sat down opposite Roxas and Hayner.

"So how many numbers did you get?" asked Hayner with a chuckle.

"Well, I got this one girl to give me the first two digits. I figure if I keep buggin' her that I'll get the other five" he said with a idiotic expression on his face "Whats wrong with him?" Pence said as he started to wave his hand in Roxas' face.

"I already tried that, didn't work" Hayner told him "Hey I know why too. Check it out!"

He pointed to the table over in the corner.

"Holy crap! Roxas, you sure know how to reap the cream of the crop!" Pence said with a laugh.

"Huh? What? Oh hi, Pence, when did you get here?" Roxas asked, completely unaware anyone else had been there.

"Roxas has a girlfriend! Roxas has a girlfriend!" Hayner and Pence both started chanting.

"What? Shut-up! I do not have a girlfriend!" Roxas growled, he was turning bright red.

"Why don't you go over and give her a little smoochy smoochy?" Hayner started making kissing lips and made smacking noises.

"I'm not messing with you guys, shut the hell up!" Roxas said while he was gritting his teeth.

"You're a smooth operator, Roxas! You two will make a great couple!" Pence doubled over laughing.

"At least I can get a girlfriend!" Roxas yelled with a triumphant look.

"Oh that was cold" Pence said with a sad face.

"So, who is she?" asked Hayner, with his mouth stuffed with bacon.

"Namine" he said, getting that dreamy expression on his face "She's beautiful".

"Uh-oh! Quick, Pence, do something before his brain goes by-by again!" Hayner said, throwing a cup of water at Roxas' head.

"Oh My God! What the hell Hayner?!" Roxas yelled while he stood up soaking wet.

"Sorry man, had to keep you from going back up into orbit"

"God damnit! I didn't need you to fuckin' drench me!"

Just then Roxas heard a voice behind him, the same familiar voice he had heard over the intercom a few days ago.

"My my, Mr. Roxas, I guess you didn't learn your lesson back at school about such language, hmm?"

"No, it can't be!" He thought as he looked at Hayner and Pence's looks of pure terror.

He slowly turned around and found himself staring into the face of his 'favorite' teacher.

"Hello there, Mr. Roxas. Happy to see me?"

"I'm about as happy to see you as I am to get my teeth pulled" he said to her in a tone of deep loathing.

"Oh, Mr. Roxas, always the class clown eh? Even when your not in school you still make me laugh" she said with a smirk.

"Really? I'm glad I make you laugh. Remember how much you were 'laughing' that time I put your car on the roof? Oh you were just Dying!"

The smirk vanished off of Ms. Leficent's face instantly.

"Well, Mr.Roxas, I hope you've been enjoying your stay so far at **my camp!**"

"Oh hell no!" Roxas thought, as he looked around his shoulder to see Hayner and Pence looking even more terrified.

"Yes that's right!" She said with the most wicked smile ever "This is my camp. I open it every summer".

"Really? No wonder I hated it right when I got here" Roxas said with a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Yes well, so much like a boy to judge things right from the start" She said.

"So much like a girl to think they know everything about boys!" yelled Roxas angrily.

"Enough!" she yelled in annoyance.

"Aww. What's the matter? Can't come up with any more insults?".

"Mr. Roxas, need I remind you this is my camp and I can get you sent home to do the summer homework that you and Mr. Wise discussed" she said angrily.

"Well now I wouldn't want that" Roxas said with a roll of his eyes "Wait, how did you know what me and the old man talked about?".

"Mr.Roxas, I get all of the trouble making boys sent here over the summer. A cruel punishment. But its sure to get through to even the worst delinquent male. Did you not find it strange that your trouble making friends were here?".

"You are one sick and twisted sister, you know that?" he grumbled.

"Please, Mr. Roxas, flattery will get you nowhere".

Roxas looked over to the table that Namine was at and saw her coming over.

"Hi, aunty L. Oh, hello Roxas!" she said with a smile.

"Aunty L?! She's your aunt?!" Roxas said in disbeleif.

"My little Nam-Nam, you KNOW him?!" Ms. Leficent said in a shrill voice.

"Yes, we met awhile ago down by the lake" she said with a smile "He's kind of cute, huh?" she giggled and winked at Roxas.

"No! I simply wont have it! My niece shall not be seen fraternizing with a delinquent such as him!".

"But-" is all Namine could say before she was steered away by her evil aunt.

Roxas just stood there with his mouth hanging open and his arms dangling.

"Ooh, tough break dude" Hayner said.

"Forget her Roxas, there's no way that Leficent will let her out of her sights now" Pence said trying to comfort his friend and failing miserably.

"Cute…she…said I'm cute" Roxas said still standing there like a moron.

"Hello! Earth to Roxas! Did you even hear a word I just said?!" Pence started shaking him.

"Here you go!" said Hayner, handing him a glass of water.

A few moments later…

"AGH! Damnit You guys! I told you not to do that! Roxas yelled, soaked again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bet you didn't see that comin' did ya?

Okay. I would have updated sooner but I've been busy. I'll update the next chapter sooner.


	5. Tales from the Darkness

**Nobody Needs Somebody**

Disclaimer:

Me: I'm finally back! Ok I wanna get straight to the fic so no special gue-

Kairi:Hello, RoxasRoxOutloud.

Me:Oh hi, Kairi, I was just gonna start the fic.

Kairi:But you said I could be your _special_ guest.

Namine:Ya me too!

Tifa:He said the same thing to me!

Me:Now girls lets not make a scene, hehe.

Roxas,Sora,Cloud: So your trying to take our women huh?

Me:I wasn't trying to do anything!

Everyone: Lets Get Him!

Me:Why me?

WHAM BOOM POW BANG BANG BANG!

Kairi:That'll learn ya!

Me:Ow…losing…grip…on…consciousness…I…own nothing…my leg isn't supposed to bend like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch5:Tales from the Darkness 

Roxas and Hayner were playing basketball with Wakka and Seifer (God I hope I'm spelling it right).

It must have been about 8PM. Roxas knew it was getting late because mosquitoes were tormenting him.

" 'Ey mon you betta pay attention to de game!" Wakka said as he did a slam dunk.

"Why bother? We could kick your ass' in our sleep!" Hayner said mockingly.

"Comon, Roxas! Don't you remember this game decides who cleans the toilets?" Hayner uttered with an expression of pure terror "I don't wanna clean toilets, especially not one that a girl used!".

"Looks like your gonna have to!" mocked Seipher as he went for the hoop.

Wham!

Roxas jumped up and smacked the ball out of his hands. Hayner snatched it up and shot it down the court for a 3 pointer.

"Game over! Rayner team wins! And Wakeifer fans are stunned! There'll be no celebration at the Wakeifer dome!" Roxas started doing his 'In your face' dance.

"Nice shot mon!" Wakka and Hayner gave each other a high five "But we'll be beatin' ya next time".

"Sure whatever you say" Hayner said with a laugh.

Meanwhile Roxas was dancing circles around Seipher.

"Knock it off, Roxas!" Seipher was getting pissed.

"We won so we get to brag!" He kept dancing.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Seipher jumped at him

"Not if I kill you first!"

The two started wrestling around on the court yelling insults at each other.

"You spiky haired dip-shit!"

"You dumb ass prick!"

"Wow, those two are definitely gonna be best friends" Hayner and Wakka started to crack up.

Then a voice came on over the sound system.

"KKK Please will everyone come to the bonfire sight. Please will everyone come to the bonfire sight. Thank you KKK!".

"What are we doing down there? Listening to the hag talk about girl stuff?" Roxas asked Hayner.

"Every Friday we all go down to the bonfire sight for scary stories" came a familiar voice from behind them.

"Oh god" Roxas was praying he was wrong. He turned to find Olette standing behind him with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Roxas, and this must be you friend right?"

"Ya he's-"

"I'm Hayner, I could've sworn I've seen you somewhere before but…oh yeah, you look just like my next girlfriend!" Hayner had the cheesiest smile on his face.

"And I know I've seen your face before…oh right, you're the guy who actually thought he had a chance at me."

Roxas tried to keep from falling over laughing.

"Actually your probably thinking of my friend, Pence. I'm the guy who's gonna take you out on a date."

"Cool it, Romeo. I like to date inside my species"

"You mean you're a lesbian?"

Roxas new Hayner had said the wrong thing right then, everything seemed to slow down. The fist, the swing, the face impact.

A few minutes later they were at the Bonfire area. It was a big open circular area surrounded by trees, the only source of light was a pathetic little fire that some of the campers were attempting to light.

There were some logs that apparently served as benches.

They sat down and saw Pence, as usual, trying to get a group of girls phone numbers.

"I can't believe she did that!" Hayner growled as he rubbed his eye.

"Dude, I think you kinda deserved it" Roxas was smiling, trying to suppress another laugh.

"What did I do?!"

"If you don't know then that's your fault"

Pence sat down and immediately noticed the black eye Hayner had.

"Dude! Where'd you get the shiner?" he asked pointing at his eye.

"Pence, you'll never believe this, he got-"

"I ran into a tree" Hayner said quickly.

"How do you run into a tree? There giant, you should have seen it."

"I just did."

Roxas leaned over and whispered into Pence's ear.

"He got decked by a girl!"

They were both trying to keep from laughing because Hayner would probably kill them.

Leon came flying out of the bushes and everyone screamed.

"I think I need new pants" Pence whispered to Roxas.

After Leon had had a good laugh he sat down on one of the log benches and started to speak.

"Hello, campers, tonight is the night of scary stories…BLAGH!"

everyone except Roxas jumped.

"Does anyone have any good stories to tell tonight?" Leon asked in a creepy voice.

Everyone around Roxas started to raise their hands, but he was to busy looking over in a darker corner of the area.

There she was, in her white dress, drawing something. Suddenly she looked up.

Roxas froze, she was looking right at him

She then went back to her drawing, and again looked up at him a minute later.

"What the heck's she doing?" He wondered as she once again went back to her drawing.

"Dude, it looks like your 'girlfriend' is checking you out!" Pence and Hayner started chanting "Roxas has a girlfriend!" again and again.

"Shut up or I swear I'm gonna get Olette to beat the hell outta you again!" Roxas smiled triumphantly while Hayner crossed his arms and started scowling.

"He turned back over to namine and again she was looking at him, then going back to her sketchbook.

He began to look around and found a few more girls that were looking at him. He couldn't quite make out all of what they said but he was pretty sure he heard the words cute, hot, and kids. The last one was sure to give him nightmares.

"He looked around and couldn't see Olette anywhere, bot like he cared, he didn't want her around after that stunt she pulled at the beginning of camp.

"Miss me?" Olette said as she plopped down next to him.

"About as much as I miss having the stomach flu" he thought in his head.

He noticed Hayner and Pence had gotten up and moved all the way over to the opposite side of the bonfire area. Leaving him all alone with _her._

"Okay, how about you, Seifer" Leon had finally chosen who would tell the first story.

"Great, hehe this is a good one!"

"Oh, I don't like scary stories! Roxas, will you hold me if I get scared?" Olette was giving him the little puppy face.

"If you don't like scary stories then you don't gotta listen to em. And the face doesn't work on me"

"Oh, Roxas, don't be like that" Olette was still making the sad puppy face.

"I told you, the face doesn't work on me"

Seifer began the story.

"This is called "The Tale of the Fuzzy Collar!" anyone who laughs at the title gets their skull beaten in!"

Everyone who had been giggling was now totally silent.

"There was this girl named Catherine, she had moved into a new house."

"Boring!" Hayner said with a smirk.

"She had made a new friend named Sarah, and was having her over for the night."

Roxas looked over and found that Namine was now listening to the story.

"Her parents were out for the night so they were all alone in the big house."

"Yawn!" Hayner was pretending to sleep.

"It was really late so they started to get ready for bed. Catherine put on an ugly robe with a fuzzy collar."

"The robe decapitates her!" Hayner said looking triumphant.

Seifer, ignoring him, went back to the story.

"After Sarah had made fun of the robe they were about to turn off the light when they heard a noise from downstairs. Like metal grinding on rock, like the old whetstones they used in the Middle Ages to sharpen weapons."

"A psycho kills em both!" Hayner yelled, making everyone shush him.

"After about 15 minutes, Catherine decided she would go down to investigate."

"Don't go downstairs!" yelled one of the girls.

"So she left and quietly went down the steps, and after about five minutes the noise stopped."

The psycho got her! I told you!" Hayner got shushed again.

"In another ten minutes Sarah started hearing a Wump coming up the stairs."

"It's the psycho! He's going to finish the job!" Now everyone told Hayner to shut up.

"What?! You know its coming!"

While Hayner and the rest of the campers were arguing, know one noticed something zip through the shadow of the trees behind them.

"Anyway, Sarah was afraid, what if something had happened? That could be some deranged lunatic coming to kill her!"

"I knew it!" Hayner and the other campers were arguing again, while something zipped past, snapping a twig. Some of the campers heard it, but dismissed it as a rabbit.

"Sarah thought and decided on a plan, she would reach out and feel for the fuzzy collar of the robe, if she didn't feel it, she would punch whoever it was in the face and run like hell!"

"Watch, I bet the psycho is wearing the robe" Everyone was once again arguing with Hayner. Roxas heard something from behind him this time, but decided it was his imagination.

"The noise was now outside of the door, it flung open and Sarah lunged out in pitch blackness for the collar."

All of the girls were huddling together now, staring with wide eyes at seifer, Hayner seemed to enjoy the girls that were clinging to him out of fear.Pence seemed like he was going to explode from Happiness. Olette scooched a little closer to Roxas, he moved farther away.

"Success! She could feel the furr of the collar! She started feeling up toward her face and felt something warm and sticky."

"Its spit! It's a drooling monster!" Everyone yelled at Hayner to shut up again.

"Sarah turned on the light and found out in horror that after the collar there was-"

"A werewolf!"Hayner yelled. Some of the girls threw their s'mores at him.

Olette was now cutting off the circulation to Roxas' arm. Everyone was holding their breath for the ending.

"After the collar…there was nothing, only the bloddy stump where Catherine's head used to be! MUAHAHAHA!"

The girls let out a frightened yelp.

"And you know what the scariest part is?" Seifer said with an evil smile.

Roxas was sure he heard something behind him this time.

"They say that her corpse still roams to this day, looking for its lost head. And if your not careful…she'll TAKE YOUR'S!"

All of the sudden a figure came bursting out of the bushes and was now lumbering toward them.

All of the girls screamed bloody murder .Roxas was trying to get out of the way, but Olette was hanging on to him for dear life screaming "AGH! Roxas, don't let her take my head!".

Roxas heard a familiar voice..

"Ah mon! You girls shoulda seen yo faces! It was de funniest 'ting eva!"

Roxas looked behind him to see Wakka and Seifer giving each other high fives.

Olette fell over on top of him and everyone started to laugh.

He pushed her off of him and got up to brush himself off.

He saw Namine out of the corner of his eye and she was giggling.

"That's it, I'm outta here!" Roxas started stomping away.

"Wait kid, don't you have a scary story you'd like to share?" Leon asked as he was suppressing a smile.

"Ya, here's one. Once upon a time, A boy was forced to work at a stupid girls camp…THE END!" Everyone just looked at him, no one said a word as he stormed off through the trees.

He stopped and turned around "And I hope you all get blasted by a skunk!".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woot! It's been awhile since I updated. Hope the chappie was good. I'll update sooner.


	6. Old Friends

**Nobody Needs Somebody**

Disclaimer: Okie-Dokie! Chapter six is here! Sorry for the delay but I was sick and then I went to a fair and got worn out. Anyway special guest!

Sora: Why the hell am I not in this story?!

Me: Because most of the ones I wrote had you in them, I thought it was time to give Roxas a try.

Now read the disclaimer.

Sora: RoxasRoxOutloud…now I see why, your choosing favorites!

Me: Read the damn disclaimer!

Sora: He doesn't own anything!

Me: Good, by!

Trap door opens.

Sora: I'll be baaack! (Thump!)

P.S. I'll try to put up chapter 7 this week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch6: Old Friends

Roxas was sitting in the counselor building doing his annoying camp work. Camper attendance, organizing activities, putting the bonfire nights on a schedule, stuff like that.

"Of course Hayner picks today to be 'sick'." He said to himself. Hayner didn't like paperwork so he pretended to be sick today so it all was dumped on Roxas. Pence, Wakka, and Seifer had already finished theirs.

"So if the Bonfire nights are every first Friday, second Wednesday, third Monday, and fourth Thursday of the month and film nights are every other Tuesday…"

Someone came through the front door of the building.

"If those are the swimming schedules then just put them over on that desk and Mr. S said he needs these Canoeing schedules." Roxas just kept right on working and didn't even bother to look up.

"What?" A girl said as she bent down about two inches from his face to look him in the eye.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else."

Roxas was a little uncomfortable with her so close.

"So, did you need something?" Roxas said as he backed his chair up a bit.

"I'm a late camper and the other girls told me to come here so the councilors can put me on the list or something." She said while she began balancing a pencil on the tip of her finger.

"Crap, that means I'll have to search through all of this." Roxas groaned and started to dig through the piles of paper on his desk.

The girl stared at him while he was looking for the camper list and he noticed her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"…Oh! Uh no…" she blushed a little and went back to balancing the pencil.

Roxas shrugged and began rummaging through the mountain of papers again.

"Okay so how do you spell your name?"

"Y-U-F-F-I-E."

"Okay then your all-" he paused for a second and looked at her "your name is Yuffie?"

"Yeah, why?" she said as she kept balancing the pencil on the tip of her finger.

"Yuffie Kisaragi?" Roxas asked again with a very strange expression on his face.

"Yup, that's my name all right." She said, she put down the pencil and looked at him "How do you know my last name?"

"Oh just a lucky guess, _Mrs. Ninja Master." _Roxas was looking at his work again waiting to see if she remembered.

"Wait a minute, Roxy? Is that you?!" Yuffie had shoved her face within two inches of his own.

"I told you never to call me ROXY!" Roxas yelled as his face turned red.

"It IS you!" Yuffie jumped over the desk, knocking Roxas out of his chair.

"Oh, Roxy, I missed you so much!" yuffie said while she was giving him a bone crushing hug.

"I…can't…breathe!" Roxas was turning blue and Yuffie got off of him.

"What are you doing here, Roxy?" Yuffie asked with a big smile.

"I said don't call me Roxy!" he yelled again.

"What are you doing here, _Roxas_?" she spoke sarcastically.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I can't just feel like working at an annoying girls camp over my summer when I have thousands of better things to do?" he said with a big smile.

"No, you can't," she laughed "what are you here for?"

"I got in trouble at school and this is my punishment," he drooped back into his chair "and this is definitely the worst punishment on the planet."

"You got in trouble to?" she looked at him with glee "What did you do?"

"I yelled at a teacher and cussed her out." He put simply "So what did you do?"

"I beat some annoying guys up." She balled her fist and punched the air.

"why?"

"Because they wouldn't leave me alone," she sat down on the desk again "They followed me and kept saying stuff so I finally beat the hell out of em."

"Nice going." Roxas smirked and leaned back in the chair.

"So anyway are you gonna show me where my cabin is?" Yuffie asked as she hopped off the desk.

"Oh, right." Roxas dug through the pile of paper to find the list "looks like you're in cabin 3…"

"What's wrong?" she looked at him and reached a hand out "You aren't getting sick like that one time are you?" she put her hand on his forehead.

"Uh…" Roxas blushed but then quickly lifted the paper up to his face "No, its just that…cabin 3 is my cabin…"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Yuffie seemed like it was no big deal.

"Yuffie! That's the boys cabin!" Roxas said, thinking she hadn't heard him right.

"What's your point?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"This has to be a mistake, you can't be in the boys cabin!" Roxas said making sure he hadn't misread it.

They went to go ask Leon.

"Nope, you read it correctly, we ran out of cabins and yours was the only one that still had a bed that wasn't filled."

"But Leon, Yuffie is a girl! A GIRL!" Roxas was shaking Leon by the shoulders.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Leon chuckled.

"It IS! You can't put a girl in the BOYS cabin!"

"Oh calm down, Roxy, I'm not gonna get in the way of you boys and your man-stuff." Yuffie said as she put her arm around his shoulder.

"Don't call me ROXY!" Roxas yelled again.

"I'm sorry, but we just didn't have room anywhere else. You'll just have to deal…Roxy." Leon was stifling a laugh.

"AAAGH!" Roxas, defeated, walked Yuffie to the cabin.

"Here it is. Cabin 3." Roxas said flatly.

"Thank you, Roxas," yuffie said "like I said, I wont get in the way."

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure not to mess with Hayner's-" Yuffie had jumped up on to Hayner's bunk and was now making herself comfortable and was spreading out all her things.

"Uh…nevermind." Roxas was to tired to care, she wouldn't get off the bunk, but she was going to be in for a long battle with Hayner when he found out. He turned to walk out.

"Wait a second, Roxy." Yuffie hopped off on to the floor.

Roxas wheeled around, ready to complain once more about being called "Roxy", but before he could open his mouth, Yuffie's lips had reached his.

He stood there, frozen in surprise for a second. Then she took a step back and smiled.

"Nice seeing you again, Roxy." Yuffie said as she stood there waiting for him to say something.

He just stood there staring off into space, Yuffie blushed and closed the door.

The sound of the door had snapped Roxas out of his trance as he realized what had happened.

"Wait a second! I told you not to call me Roxy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kinda short chapter. Don't get the wrong idea, it'll still be about Roxas and Namine, but I never said there wouldn't be competition. I'll explain how Roxas and Yuffie know each other in the next chapter.


	7. Dance Lessons

**Nobody Needs Somebody**

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure by now you all get the picture.

Axel: Hey, are you gonna add me into the story like lebrezie said?

Me: Like I told her, I'll add you if I can come up with a way that makes sense.

Axel: Okay…will that be soon?

Me: I don't know, I might not even add you until the sequel if I decide to make one.

Axel: But I wanna be in the story!

Me: well I don't really care!

Axel: well then I'll just fry you!

Axel throws his spinning flaming rings at me.

Me: Damnit!

P.S. I know, I update at a slugs pace. I'll do it faster next time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter7: Dance Lessons 

Roxas was free of work the next day, he was still wondering about the kiss Yuffie gave him.

"Well was it like a "Good to see you" kiss or a full on "Damn, you fine!" kiss?"

"How the hell should I know? That's the first kiss I've ever had. And dude that just sounded gay, don't talk that way again."

"Sorry. Wait? Did you say your first kiss? Are you serious? A lady killer like you?"

"Why does it matter? She's a bitch, you should stay away from her, Roxas."

The trio was sitting around down near the lake, Hayner was still pissed about losing his bunk to Yuffie.

"Man, you lost the coin flip fair and square, you don't ever go against the coin flip."

"Yeah, and you also lost the race, the arm wrestling match, the bloody knuckles match-"

"I get it! But it was my bunk damnit!"

"So anyway, Roxas, What was it like?" Pence leaned in and looked at his friend intently.

"I told you I don't know, she just kinda leaned in and kissed me, then shut the door in my face."

"Tell me the secret! How do you get so many girls?" Pence had pulled out a pencil and a little notebook.

"His secret is that he doesn't drive all the girls crazy by asking them their numbers every two seconds!" Hayner laughed.

Kkkk Please report to the auditorium, please report to the auditorium Kkkk

"Great, what do we have to do this time?" Roxas asked as he got up and dusted the sand off his jeans.

"Dude are you serious? You're an activities counselor and you don't know?" Hayner looked at him in disbelief.

To tell the truth, Roxas hadn't really been paying attention to most of the times he had set for the activities, in fact when Yuffie had shown up he was just randomly picking dates.

"It's dancing lessons." Pence said with a dreamy smile "The waltz, ballroom dancing, the Tango. Roxas it takes TWO to Tango!" Pence was now going in circles with his arms out and his eyes closed.

"Earth to Pence! Come back to orbit!" Hayner was knocking on his head and Pence came out of his daydream.

"Roxas you might get to dance with your _girlfriend_!"

"Don't make me hurt you this late in the day!" Roxas cracked his knuckles.

"Calm down guys, we need to go." Hayner pushed them along up the path. Roxas was almost shocked that Hayner was the one to break up a fight.

When the three boys got to the auditorium it was packed with girls. Leon, Cloud, Sephiroth, Wakka, and Seifer were all standing at the opposite side of the building. Everyone looked at them.

"Well it was nice of you three to _finally_ join us," said Sephiroth in a flat voice, he had a bored expression on his face "Do not be late again."

They stood next to Wakka and Seifer as Leon spoke "Today we are learning the boring-uh-I mean fine art of dancing. Now since we don't know much about dancing, here are your instructors."

He motioned to a table in the corner and Roxas noticed that there were three people there. Three women of about the same ages as Leon, Cloud, and Sephiroth.

"This is Mademoiselle Aeris, Miss Tifa, and Mrs. Yuna." All of the women gave a little bow.

Then the lady named Aeris spoke "We are very 'appy to be 'ere." She had a strong French accent.(Come on, how can you not picture her being french?)

"Well anyway now that the introductions are done I want all of you girls to get in a line, you will be paired up with a boy and will each take turns dancing."

All of the girls got in lines, most of the girls lined up across from Roxas but luckily Cloud came over and told them the lines had to be even.

The music started and the girls at the front of the lines went over to their dance partners. Leon got Yuffie who looked a little strange. Cloud was partnered up with a girl named Selphie who Roxas had met a few days ago. Sephiroth's dance partner looked absolutely terrified of him. And the other four boys were dancing around with some girls Roxas didn't know.

"Care to dance?"

"Shit!" Roxas thought as he turned around to face the voice.

"Hi Olette…" Roxas grumbled as he took her hands.

They began to spin around the dance floor, Roxas hated being stared at by so many people. Especially girls.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you the other night," she said while Roxas spun her around "I shouldn't have freaked out so much."

"Gee you think?" Roxas decided not to say that.

"I've just never been really good with scary stuff. Hey, you're a pretty good dancer."

Roxas tried to hide his blushing from her. He spun her around again.

The music stopped and then the woman named Tifa spoke "Okay everyone back of the line, next girls go to your partners."

Roxas danced with about a dozen more girls (Multiply 12 or 14 by 8 and you'll get around the number of girls there) and then the music ended.

"Thank god that's over." Roxas thought, then he heard a voice come from the door.

"Wait, I didn't get to dance."

Everyone looked over to the door to find Namine standing there.

"Well zen pick a partner and and dance to your 'earts content!" Aeris said as she started the music back up.

Namine walked over to the middle of the floor and stopped, she looked at each of the boys then her eyes landed on Roxas.

"I'll dance with him." She said with a smile.

"Very well, Monsieur Roxas was it? Show us what you can do."

Roxas took Namine's hands an they started to dance, then all of a sudden Yuna came over.

"No, your posture is all wrong dear. Here let me show you." She took Roxas' hands and put one in Namine's hand and the other down at her waist. Roxas was about to explode from embarrassment because his hand was pretty much on her butt.

"There we go, much better." Yuna said with a smile and a clap of her hands. Roxas glared at her when she had turned her back.

They started to dance. Roxas was busy trying to decide the most painless form of suicide he could perform after this.

"So how have you been Roxas?" Namine asked as he twirled her by the hand.

"Oh wonderful, I _really _enjoyed getting strangled by Olette the other night at the campfire." He grumbled.

Namine giggled and they twirled along the dance floor. Roxas relaxed a little from this.

"So how have you been?" he asked her while they when back and forth to the music.

"My aunt had been keeping me busy with a bunch of things lately, I think she's trying to keep me away from you."

"Really? What gave you that idea? When she called me a delinquent? Or maybe when she hauled you away from me?"

She giggled again and Roxas dipped her back, they were looking into each other's eyes when someone cleared their throat. Roxas came out of the trance and looked around, the music had stopped and everyone was looking at them.

They both stood up, looking embarrassed.

"Tre's Bien, Monsieur Roxas! Very good Mademoiselle Namine!"

Everyone started clapping, a lot of the girls were looking at Namine with anger in their eyes, some of them looked at Roxas with murder on their faces. Seifer looked at him and seemed a little pissed, he didn't know why.

"Okay then, lessons are over for the day, you can all go about your business." Tifa said as she packed up the stereo and things.

"Lessons will be held again next Thursday! Don't be late!" Yuna chimed in with a grin.

When Roxas got outside he immediately ran in Ms. Leficent.

"Mr. Roxas! Some of the girls have told me YOU have been dancing with MY niece!"

"Yeah, and your point is?"

"You cannot dance with her!"

"It's dancing lessons, you're the one who forced us kids to do them, be angry at yourself."

Before she could say anything else Roxas had walked away, he was back at his cabin after a few minutes and flopped down onto his bed.

He thought about the dance he had had with Namine. And remembered her eyes. He blushed a little at the thought.

"Who new dancing could be so interesting?" he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HA! I'm Ba-ack! Back with new chapters! I will have chapter 8 up probably tomorrow. See ya!


	8. So Close And Yet So Far

**Nobody needs Somebody**

**Disclaimer: **I bet you're surprised huh? I actually updated early AND when I said I would!

Now to the chapter! Guest of the Special Variety!

Hayner: WTF?! Why did you make Olette punch me in the face earlier?!

Me: Because it was funny.

Hayner: You bastard!

Me: Did I kill Kenny?

Hayner: What?

Me: You called me a bastard, I must have killed Kenny.

Hayner: You're nuts aren't you?

Me: Seafood salad!

Hayner: Thought so. The whacko owns nothing.

Me: I own my soul! Oh wait, I traded that for a sandwich.

P.S. Lebrezie, this is the idea I had. I had already beaten you to the punch XD Except about 1/3 of the story was an idea I got from you. Axel is in this chapter by the way!

**And James, SHUT UP! I don't need you to tell me about my reviews! I can see them myself! Thank you and have a nice day :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: So Close and Yet So Far

It was around 10 P.M. and Roxas was sleeping like a rock. He had a pair of P.J's that had little gray symbols on them.

All of the sudden he was gagged and hauled out of his bed by a bunch of black figures.

He struggled to break free and call for help but there were 4 of them and one of him.

He was carried outside and they let go of him, he whirled around and punched one in the face.

"OW! What the hell did you do that for, Roxas?" Hayner's voice said.

"Hayner?" Roxas said, rubbing his eyes "What in the name of god are you guys doing?"

"Keep it down, you wanna wake up the whole camp?" Pence's voice whispered.

"What are you doing?" Roxas said quieter.

"We're sneaking into the girl's cabin area to watch them undress and put their pajamas on!" Hayner said with a malicious voice.

"WHAT?!" Roxas yelled in the darkness, he had scared an owl out of a tree overhead.

"SHADDUP!" Seifer said as they all jumped to cover his mouth.

"Are you guys serious?! Think of what'll happen if we get caught!"

"Since when have you ever worried about the consequences to anything?" Hayner said in a smart-ass voice.

Roxas thought about this and decided Hayner was right. If he had thought of consequences he wouldn't be able to do half of the things he did.

"You guys are such big ass pervs, I feel dirty just standing here talking to you." Roxas said as he turned around to go back in the cabin.

"Come on Roxas…HEY! You might get a glimpse of your girlfriend!" Pence and Hayner and Wakka were laughing but Seifer popped them on the heads.

"We need you Roxas, you're the scout. We need you to go ahead and see if it's all clear." Pence said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Fine I'll come. But not because I want to see Namine! Because if you guys get caught I'll be stuck here alone in a camp full of psychotic females." Roxas said as he began to walk past the 4 boys.

"Yeah, suuuuure. That's why you're coming." Pence and Wakka were trying to laugh in silence.

A few minutes later they were at the girls cabins. They each hid behind a tree and watched as one of the camp security guards, Mr. Axe L. Flare, walked passed with his flashlight.

Roxas gave a signal and they all ran and skidded under the stairs to one of the cabins as the man walked passed again.

"Fi-re! Bom bom bom bom bom!" He was singing to himself while he walked. The five tried not to bust out laughing.

"Okay, I'll go see if it's safe. You guys just stay here, and shut the hell up so we don't get caught!"

Roxas scrambled up the steps and hid behind the door while Mr. Flare passed again.

He looked through the cracks in the doors and saw one girl beginning to take her shirt off, he looked away embarrassed and went to get the other guys.

He motioned for them to come in. They all got in and quietly shut the door to the giant cabin.

Roxas hung back as all of the guys crowded around the door where he had just looked through.

He looked out the window and saw some girls coming down the path toward the cabin!

"Guys we gotta get outta here!" Roxas hissed through his teeth.

"No way dude, this is the best show ever!" Hayner snickered.

"People are coming!"

All of the sudden the four boys went flying past him and flew out the door at mach 10.

"Wait for me!" He said as quietly as he could. But it was too late, the security guard was coming one way, the girls were coming from the other. There was no way he could escape unseen.

He sneaked into a dark room and closed the door as quietly as possible.

He could hear the girls walking passed. When they passed he let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Who's there?" Roxas froze he knew that voice. He could hear someone moving around in a bed and he dove for cover, he crawled under a bed as a lamp was turned on.

"What is it, Namine?" a girl said as a pair of feet with a white nightgown walked right passed where Roxas was almost fully concealed.

"I thought I heard somebody." She said while she opened the door and peered around a corner.

"You're going nuts. I'm gonna go sleep with Selphie, maybe then I can finally get some shut-eye."

The other girl got up off the floor with her sleeping bag and walked out and Namine closed the door behind her.

Roxas waited a few minutes and finally the lamp was off again. He crawled out from under the bed and was searching for the door when he stubbed his toe on a desk.

"OUCH!" he yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Namine began screaming like a banshee and was calling for help.

"No shut up!" Roxas said as he was trying to find her "Shut up, Namine! It's only me!"

He reached her mouth and put a hand over it.

"It's Roxas, please stop screaming."

Namine reached out and turned on the lamp, when she saw Roxas' face flash into view she relaxed a bit.

"What are you-" but before she could finish there were a lot of footsteps running down the hall.

Roxas listened and could hear the familiar scuffing of the high heels of his most hated teacher.

He began to panic "Shit! The guys left me, I'm gonna get caught and take all the heat for this! Oh god, help me! Strike me down NOW!" he was thinking all of this at warp speeds. But the striking down never came.

"Thanks a lot you jack ass!" Roxas whispered at the ceiling.

Namine watched him as he was trying to think of an escape. She could see how freaked out he was and knew that if he was caught he would be kicked out of camp.

"Hide in my bed!" She said as she jumped to the door.

Roxas decided not to argue. He jumped in the bed and hid under the blankets.

"Hello Mr. Flare. Is there something you need?" Namine was standing in the doorway and the security guard and a bunch of girls including Ms. Leficent were standing behind him.

"Oh my little Nam-Nam, are you alright?" Ms. Leficent said as she hugged Namine.

"We heard some screaming coming from this room. I thought you were being attacked by a bear." Mr. Axe L. said coolly.

"No, I just had a bad dream." She said with a smile.

(OK, this is where the idea Lebrezie had comes in. Also, nobody tell me how to tell my story anymore!)

Everyone left except her aunt.

"Oh my poor little Nam-Nam, Get back in bed and I'll tuck you in." Ms. Leficent said in a mushy voice.

"Oh shit!" Roxas thought.

There was no sound for a moment. Then Namine began climbing into the bed.

After a moment Leficent left the room. Roxas and Namine just sat there in the dark. Roxas was afraid to move because he could still see light coming from the hall.

They were both to embarrassed to speak. But then Namine finally said softly "Were you trying to peep on us?"

"No! It was the other guys, they are all the biggest damn pervs in the world!" Roxas growled at the thought of them. They might as well have left him to die.

Namine giggled.

Roxas lay there for a few more minutes until the hall light finally flicked off. Namine turned on the lamp.

"I better go, thanks for saving me from certain death." He said as he crawled over her to get off the bed.

His hand slipped and he fell over on his back onto the floor, he reached up as he was falling for something to grab and ended up pulling Namine down on top of him!

They looked into each other's eyes in the dimly lit room, there faces getting closer. But of course right then.

"Roxas! You still alive?" Hayner's voice came through a crack in the door, flashing him back to reality.

He looked at Namine and she just blushed and pulled herself onto the bed again.

"Roxas?" Hayner's voice said again.

"I'm coming!" he said to the door "Thanks for butting in at the worst moment, dumb ass." He thought.

He stood up and went to the door, he looked back at Namine who looked at him for a moment and then turned off the light.

"So what did you do while you two were _alone_?" Hayner said with a smile.

"Nothing." Roxas said flatly.

"Nothing?" Hayner looked at him in disbeleif.

"Nothing." He said again "And thanks to you guys for screwing me over back there! What the hell was that? Was I also a decoy to save your asses?!"

"No, you just need to learn to haul ass when you're in danger, buddy." Hayner said with a laugh.

"You're in danger of my fist in your face, get back here!" Roxas chased Hayner toward the cabin.

While he was punching him in the shoulder he thought back to the cabin and Namine.

"I was so close." He thought "What's different about her? I'm not that way around Olette or Yuffie or any other girl."

He plopped down in his bunk and thought about it and finally decided to sleep on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, don't you hate friends that come in at the worst moment and ruin everything? LOL I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about. My parents grounded me so I was a day late at uploading, sue me. I'm risking my life just getting on the computer. Axel will be more in the story later. Along with Demyx and the rest.


End file.
